Legend of Fangirls: Ballad of Fates
by DesiQuiche
Summary: Sequel to a MM SI and co-written by Senom299. Ten years after finding the Recorder of Fates, the girls have gone back to their normal lives. But what chaos will ensue when during a simple camping trip Senom and Desi decide to play the Song of Fates again?
1. Capmin' Hell

Who likes making SI sequels when practically no one has read the SI itself? 8D *shot*

Okay, I'll be serious here. You few insane people who didn't just pass by this fanfiction will probably think 'WTF?' while you read this unless explanations are given. Main points that should probably be adressed: Senom and Desi were first brought into Majora's Mask in a music store because one of them played the Song of Soaring on a recorder. They both ended up helping Link and Tatl on their adventure. Dark Link (Dubbed Shadow by us for some unknown reason. Just go with it.) joined the party in the second cycle. Tatl hates Desi and Senom with a burning passion. That hate is fully returned. Senom and Desi learn that they're sisters on the journey. The recorder that transported the girls to Termina is actually called the Recorder of Fates. They both learned the Song of Fates (Basically, Skyward Sword's theme.) from the Great Fairies along the journey. Said song allows them to freeze time. During the SI Senom was 14 and Desi was 15. Aaaand that's all I can think of. Have any questions? Just tell me in your review and it'll be answered in the next chapter.

All right, I think that about wraps up this author's note. Chapter time!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Campin' Hell<p>

"Heavy suitcase is heavy." Desi complained, collapsing on her bed.

"You've got it easy. I have TWO." Senom gasped out, dragging her cases into the cabin room and literally glomping hers. "Can I fall asleep here? Forever?" She asked, face buried in the pillow.

"Whatever floats your boat. But wouldn't it be kind of a waste to do that right when we get to the camp?" Desi pointed out.

"I am so tired. You can go swimming or hiking or on a killing spree if you really want, I'm going to lie here." Senom decided.

"Killing spree?" Desi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I'm tired. You know I get delusional when I'm sleep-deprived." Senom shrugged.

"Yeah, I've seen it happen way too often." Desi commented, walking out of her room and taking a seat on the couch in the small living room.

Senom rolled her eyes and reburied her face in her pillow, pulling the covers over her head. At that point, she was dead to the world.

"How long are you going to be asleep?" Desi asked her sister, only half expecting a response.

"I love you too, Emile!" Senom mumbled from her subconscious state.

Desi stared in the direction of the mumble. Did Senom just say... she shook her head. She was probably picking up the delusional sleep loss habit from her sister.

"RISE OF THE REDEADS! PART PIE!" Senom yelled in her sleep.

Desi jumped in surprise, then face/palmed shortly after. "All right, I'm never going to get any peace with whatever messed up nightmares Senom is experiencing causing her to sleeptalk...sleepyell...whatever." She quickly made a run for the door and sat out by the porch, enjoying the fresh air. Much better than going deaf.

Meanwhile, Senom rolled over, dreaming of magical grimoires floating in circles. They were crossed over with poptarts, and a horrific song played in the background...  
>"NYAN WEISS! BRILLIANCE!" She screamed, bolting up. "Hey, wait, this isn't NyanLand..."<p>

"Will this never end?" Desi shouted, still able to hear her sister's shouts. A few people walking by gave her weird looks and she gave them a timid wave, clearly embarrassed beyond all belief. _I'm killing her later._

"Probably not." Senom spoke up from behind her, grinning. "I'm a ninja!"

"Oh crap!" Desi jumped again, turning around and giving Senom a glare. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Senom shrugged. "So I got this awesome idea about crossbreeding NyanCat with a talking book-"

Desi put her hand over Senom's mouth. "Whoa, whoa, hold on there. A, where are we going to find a nyan cat? B, where are we going to find a talking book? And C, how are we going to crossbreed those two?"

"I don't know, but I've been told!" Senom cheered. Obviously, she was either high on something or sleepwalking.

Desi figured it was the latter. "Wait here." She commanded, quickly running inside. About twenty seconds later a bucket of water was dumped on Senom.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Her sister shrieked, now finally awake. "For the love of Din, Desi, do you WANT me to put you in a chokehold like last summer?"

"Nayru, no! I'm sorry!" The other girl yelled in a panic, trying to make an epic jump to hide under the picnic table. Of course, she failed and ended up getting a bruised head. "Ow..."

Senom winced. "Um. Sorry. Do we have any towels?" She sighed.

"They're in my suitcase." Desi said, sitting cross-legged on the ground and clutching her head.

Senom sighed, throwing open her sister's case and taking a towel with her (ya know) in the bathroom. She emerged ten minutes later in dry clothing (trademark black jacket over a Steampunk Angel tee and worn-out jeans), barefoot and proud of it. "Next time, I'm pouring water on you. How bad was I?" She asked, dumping the wet clothes in a random hamper.

"You were plotting to make a crossbreed of the Nyan Cat and a talking book." Desi answered, staring at an object in her hands.

"Pretty bad, then." Senom sighed, glancing up and smirking. "You took the Recorder of Fates?"

Desi suddenly stood up in shock, holding the object behind her back. "U-Um, n-no. Why w-would you think that?"

"Desi, I'm your younger sister by one year and we've known each other for at least ten or so." Senom crossed her arms. "I've gotten pretty good at reading you like a self-insert."

Desi sighed and glared at Senom, but grudgingly brought the instrument in front of her. "All right, all right. So I took the recorder. I practically have it with me wherever I go."

"Then why are you trying to hide it from me this time?" Senom asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know I keep that lyre with me 24/7... what's wrong with the Recorder of Fates?"

Desi gave a small shrug, staring at the ground. "Maybe because...I was kind of thinking of..."

Senom grinned. "You've been thinking of him again."

Desi's face turned a dark shade of red. "No!"

"Oh, so you've been thinking of Tatl, okay!" Senom clapped. "I'll be sure to read all her lines out loud followed by I love Desi too right after!"

"Are you sleeptalking again?" Desi questioned jokingly, hoping that Senom would forget about the last topic.

"Nope. But you're dreaming if you think I haven't been thinking about them too." Senom sat down on the couch, leaning back. "To be honest..." She lowered her voice. "I miss them too."

Desi was quiet for a second, staring at her recorder. "Maybe...do you wanna play the Song of Fates? For old time's sake?"

Senom thought a moment, then grabbed her suitcase and pulled her lyre out. "Let's do it."  
>"All right." Desi said with a smile, then played the song, surprisingly remembering all the notes.<p>

Senom picked at the last few strings. "... kewenu, sale..." She finished, putting down the lyre just as a loud crash and several curse words were heard from the bedroom.  
>"The hell...?"<p>

"There are random people in your bedroom. Do we even want to know?" Desi pointed out.

Senom shrugged, getting up and pulling a knife out of her suitcase. Why she kept a knife around with her, who knows. "Come on," She motioned to Desi, backing up against the side of the door and glancing in before groaning.

"The hell took you two so long?" She pulled Desi over and smirked. Sprawled on Senom's bed were two men in their early twenties, their appearances alike to the point that they could have been brothers, but complete opposites at the same time. One of the two, wiping strands of shock-white hair out of his face while glancing up, red eyes sheepish while he grinned and raised a hand in greeting.

"'allo again, luv."


	2. Hello Again

I HAVE EPIC PROCRASTINATION SKILLS! 8DDD *shot multiple times in the head*

Thank you, Greentabbycat and Tabby for reviewing. You may both have a cookie. And heck, Mysticdragon, you can have one, too. Because I know you read this. I'm really debating whether I should give one to Senom or not...all right, fine. You can have one, too. But only if I get one. Now, if you'll excuse me... *walks over to kitchen to find some cookies*

Chapter 2-Hello Again

"Shadow, please get off me." Link spoke up, trying to push his shadow off of him. Senom smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

"You two took your bloody time."

"You know what they say. All good things come to those who wait." Shadow told her with a smirk before falling off the bed.

Senom rolled her eyes. "Get off my floor."

Link glanced up at Desi and blushed. "Umm... hi again." He began awkwardly.

"Would you rather I be on your bed?" Shadow asked suggestively.

Desi blushed as well, bringing her gaze to the floor. "Hi..."

"Your nose is bleeding. On my floor. Please remove your blood from my floor." Senom crossed her arms, grinning.

"Sooo." Link paused. "You've gotten... um..." He blushed. "... older. Not in a bad way." He rushed to compensate. "I mean... er..."

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here." Shadow said, defiantly crossing his arms and sitting up against the wall.

Desi felt her blush get darker and she tried to keep herself from giggling at Link's stuttering. "Well, it has been ten years."

"I hate you so much. And you just got here." Senom rolled her eyes, getting off the doorframe.

"True." Link coughed awkwardly. "Ummm... sooooooo..."

"You two are always awkward this, awkward that. Haven't changed." Senom accused, coming over to pull Shadow up and tripping on him instead. "For the love of-"

"I don't mind this at all." Shadow commented with an evil smirk.

Senom glared at him and rolled her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you, you moron." She decided quietly.

"OKAY." Link jumped off Senom's bed and headed for the door. "Let's give those two some alone time, how's that sound-"

Desi couldn't stifle her laugh this time, while Shadow's smirk just grew. "I think that sounds fantastic."

"No one asked your opinion." Senom swatted him on the arm lightly while Link dragged Desi out into the kitchen area.

"Still mean as ever." Shadow commented, giving a fake wince at the hit.

"I haven't changed a bit." Senom smirked, dragging herself off Shadow and propping herself up on her bed. "How've the last ten years been for you, then?"

Shadow shrugged, sitting next to her on the bed. "Pretty boring, actually. I mostly just follow Link around since there's really nothing else to do."

"Life as a compromise." Senom mused. "Never changing, then."

"I don't think any of us have changed, luv." Shadow said, then his tone changed. "You know what that means?"

"Haven't the slightest. If it involves you trying to seduce me, don't think I forgot about my little way of keeping you toned down." Senom smirked up at him, leaning back against the pillow.

"Can't blame me for tryin'." Shadow defended with another shrug.

Senom rolled her eyes. "Yeeeeaaaaaah, you were right. None of us have really changed."

"Although I think the situation has. Where are we exactly?" Shadow questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Senom let out a little breath and sat up. "Okay, Desi and I established at least with YOU that we weren't from Termina, right?"

"Yup." Shadow nodded.

"Good. This would be the place we DID come from. It's..." Senom paused. "A bit different from Hyrule and Termina. Bit more advanced. Still, so long as we're on the campgrounds, it's not that much different... just no monsters, no fairies..."

"And no insane possessed children trying to bring down the moon?" Shadow questioned.

"Yep. Basically, it's a normal world."

"Being from Hyrule, my 'normal' is probably a lot different than yours." Shadow pointed out.

"True." Senom admitted, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Y'know, I doubt Link and Desi will come in here any time soon..." Shadow said suggestively.

Senom cracked an eye open. "Seriously?" She rolled her eyes, laughing.

Shadow laughed as well. "Well, you agreed that none of us have changed."

Senom sighed. "Removing of clothing will result in my knee saying a heartfelt hello to your jewels. You will NOT be drunk enough to ignore the pain after five minutes like last time." She threatened.

Shadow put his hands up in defeat, moving away from her. "All right, all right."

"I didn't say there couldn't be fluff. Just no removal of clothing." Senom restated, rolling over on her stomach and glancing back at him.

"You want fluff?" Shadow's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I'm going to regret this." Senom rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever."

Shadow closed the distance between their faces and kissed her. Senom wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. "Din above, I missed you." She muttered.

Shadow brought his arms around Senom in a hug. "The feeling's mutual, luv."

Senom rested her head on Shadow's shoulder. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yup." Shadow agreed.

Senom paused, pulling herself away from Shadow and leaning back against the pillow again. "You know, as long as you're here, I'm going to start forcing myself to stop tripping over my pants. Because it's a safety hazard with you around." She smirked.

"You know, I can think of an easy solution to that problem..." Shadow smirked devilishly.

"No, I am not taking my pants off." Senom whacked him on the shoulder. "The knee-jewels rule still applies, Shadow."

"All right. But just to clarify, does the rule apply 24/7? I mean, what if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"As in, if you go to the bathroom and I'm somehow in there and you try to make a move on me in that point in time?" Senom raised an eyebrow. "Recall the fact that I'm about 20% blonde, Shadow. My short term memory sucks, hey what were we talking about?"

Shadow just chuckled, shaking his head. "Honestly, I have no clue at this point."

"Good." Senom rolled over. "In which case, I'm going to sleep. Because the last time I slept, I had a nightmare about crossbreeding books with flying, singing cats, and I did NOT get much sleep out of it."

"What have you been smoking lately?" Shadow teased.

"Nuthin'." Senom grinned before falling silent, save mumbling about 'die, mathematician scum'.

"So." Link said after a moment. "It's been a while."

"Yeah...I guess it has..." Desi replied softly, once again staring at the floor.

Link grinned. "Scared to look at me or something?"

"What? No!" Desi said, although she didn't help her case by still refusing to look up.

"Then why are you giving the floor a look like you love it more than you said you liked me when we were kids?" Link put his hands behind his back.

That comment got Desi to bring her gaze to Link immediately. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just..." She cursed herself when she realized she had let her gaze fall to her feet again.

Link put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay." He told her. "I was kidding. You do realize that, right?"

"Oh...s-sorry..." Desi apologized. _Ugh! You idiot! Why can't you think straight around him?_

Link shook his head. "You don't have to apologize. Otherwise we'll be here all day like we almost were before we split up." He grinned.

"Yeah." Desi agreed with a smile of her own.

Link coughed. "Er, so. How've you been these past ten years?"

"Pretty good. Although it's been pretty boring." Desi admitted. "How have you been?"

"Decent. Still haven't found Navi. But at least there's been no Tatl for ten years." Link joked, grinning.

"That's always a good thing." Desi commented with a small laugh.

"So long as SHE doesn't come popping up here, I'll be fine with it." Link grinned before his face fell. "And now that I've said it, I've probably jinxed us."

"Don't worry. I highly doubt Tatl will find us here." Desi assured him.

"Let's hope." Link sighed. "Um. Desi?"

"Yeah?" Desi questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Where is here? Exactly?" Link asked, blushing. "Shadow and I were in downtown Castle Town when we landed in here. I'm guessing it was you two and the Song of Fates?"

"Yeah, we kinda decided to play it for old time's sake." Desi admitted with a guilty smile.

Link grinned. "You forgot the first question."

Desi froze. "Oh, right." _Crap, he probably thinks we're in Termina! Senom and I really should've told him that we're from a different world back during the adventure..._

Link tilted his head. "Err..."

Quite a few curse words were going through Desi's head at the moment. And a lot of internal debating. "Um...well, y'see..." She tried desperately to think of something to say.

Link just stood there. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Desi trailed. _Just tell him, dammit. It's not like it'll be a secret for much longer, anyways._ She took a deep breath. "We're not actually in Termina right now."

"... that's good to know." Link finally decided. "So where are we, then?"

Desi gave a small sigh of relief. "Well, we're in a different world. It's a lot less...weird than Termina, but it's still pretty cool."

"I think I follow so far." Link nodded.

"The technology in this world is ahead of Termina. Remember the blueprints for that rocket we saw in Clock Town?"

"... wait, what?" Link asked. "What rocket blueprints?"

"Behind the Goron in the bomb shop?" Desi tried to clarify.

"OH. Now I remember." Link mentally slapped himself. "I thought those were blueprints for the Powder Keg."

Desi face/palmed. "Aaanyways... people here have already made rockets and gone to the moon. And it happened way before our adventure in Termina."

"Still following." Link nodded.

"So, in a nutshell, this is a non-magical, high-tech world. Any questions?" Desi asked.

"I don't think any that'll be answerable." Link admitted before glancing back in Senom's room. "Although I do have one on a completely different topic. What's taking those two so long in there?"

Desi shrugged. "Senom probably fell to sleep. And trust me, her sleeptalking will probably scare Shadow out of there soon."

As if on cue, Shadow practically ran into the kitchen in a panic. "Why is she talking about gluing flying monkeys to tetherballs?"

"Called it."

"Her sleeptalking's something frightening, isn't it?" Link asked after a moment, sweatdropping.

"She was plotting to crossbreed animals made out of food and talking inanimate objects a little while ago. The answer to that would be yes." Desi said.

"... yeah, I'm staying away from your sister when she's asleep." Link decided, paling.

"If you don't want to be scarred for life, don't be in a fifty-foot mile radius of her. She'll sleepyell. And sleepscream." Desi informed nonchalantly.

"I'm suddenly scared." Shadow commented, casting a weary glance over at the door to Senom's room.

"Wow, that might actually keep you away from her in her sleep." Link suddenly seemed motivated to inform Senom of this when she woke up.

"AND BELIEVE ME, I AM STILL ALIVE!" Senom screamed, throwing her door open.

"Dear Din, what the hell?" Shadow yelled, ducking under the table.

"I'll handle this." Desi told them with a sigh, filling up the bucket again. Right before she dumped it on her sister, she glanced over at Link. "You might wanna back up. Last time I did this she threatened to hurt me."

Link nodded and backed away. "Use Shadow as a meat shield if the going gets rough."

"SWEET SYMMETRICAL CHEESE AND CRACKERS, 3.14 IS THE MOST DELICIOUS NUMBER EVAHZ!" Senom screamed. Link covered his ears.

"All right, time for you to wake up!" Desi dumped the bucket of water at Senom and backed away.

Senom screamed as her eyes shot open. "THE HELL! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT! Now I have to change again!"

"You were going to make all of us go deaf!" Desi defended, putting the bucket away.

"Please keep Shadow out of my bedroom." Senom groaned, grabbing a towel and running back inside her bedroom to change.

Desi turned around and narrowed her eyes at the shadow hiding under the table. "Y'know that thing I said ten years ago about not taking my eyes off you when she's sleeping? That's been changed to whenever she's changing."

"You're no fun." Shadow pouted.

Link sighed. "She's right, Shadow. Senom would probably murder you if you did try to go and invade on that."

"The picnic incident will seem like kittens and rainbows compared to what Senom will do to you if you spy on her." Desi added.

"All right, all right. I get it." Shadow said, holding up his hands in defense as he got out from under the table and sat in a chair.

Senom finally emerged again, this time in a tank top and knee-length skirt. Still barefoot. For the win. "Right, next time that happens, I'm waking you up with a bucket of water whether you need it or not." She told Desi, smirking before turning to Shadow. "Gluing flying monkeys to tetherballs, huh?"

"You said it, not me." Shadow pointed out.

"All right, let's forget about Senom's disturbing dreams and show these two around the campgrounds." Desi suggested with a smile. "After all, I think they should adjust before something unexplainably stupid happens and we all get sent to an asylum."

Senom grinned. "The latter's probably gonna happen. Come on, guys. Oh, and-" She turned around, voice turned deadly serious. "-don't eat the mushrooms."


End file.
